


Show Me

by StillFeelLikeATeenager



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillFeelLikeATeenager/pseuds/StillFeelLikeATeenager
Summary: Commences during the wedding of Lucas Scott to Lindsey Strauss. What you need to know: everything is canon up to the wedding, except that Derek is married and expecting a baby.My very first ff post ever so a bit nervy, even though I know the heyday of OTH is long gone. And starting with this piece 'cos it's short, though actually, while I was a big Lucas/Peyton fan watching the show, I'm a big Nathan/Peyton inside my own head. (And any other pieces I may or may not have in progress would maybe/probably/definitely be NP rather than LP.)





	Show Me

She realises, suddenly and completely, that she doesn’t have to be here. She doesn’t have to prove to anyone, least of all him, that she is strong enough, or a big enough person, or a good enough friend. She’s done all of that and more in the past, for all of them including him, mostly for him, and right now? She’s done enough. She leans to her right a little and, very quietly, tells her best friend that she’s going to go.  
Brooke gasps. “No. You can do this.”  
“I can,” she agrees calmly, “or at least I could if I wanted to. But you know what? I don’t want to and I don’t have to.”  
She turns and meets Brooke’s concerned gaze. And for the first time in a long time, Brooke sees clarity, maybe even acceptance, in her best friend’s green eyes.  
“Okay,” the brunette says, squeezing her hand. “You go. Call me later.”  
“Thanks, B.”  
So, she stands, smoothes out the skirt on her gorgeous green Clothes over Bros original dress, bends a little to pick up her purse, then starts to turn to leave the pew, only to realise that every single pair of eyes in that church is on her. She stops.  
“Oh yeah,” she hears from Skills behind her, “now that’s what I’m talkin’ about. You go, baby girl.”  
“Miss?”  
She stands up straight to find the minister looking right at her. Her eyes flick to the right and she sees his blue gaze on her and he’s … there’s a smile that he’s trying to stop and he’s succeeding in keeping it from his lips but even from this pew a few rows back, she can see it in his eyes. And she can also see relief. And it hits her like a tidal wave, that he wants her to stop this farce of a wedding because he knows she’s strong enough to do what he isn’t. That she’ll take the gossip and the stares and the blame and the shame. And he’ll come out of it Scott-free. Ha! No pun intended. And as she looks at those eyes, she knows deep, deep in her heart that she’s fought enough for that boy. And he’s never fought enough, or at all really, for her.  
“Miss?” the minister repeats.  
“Yes? I’m sorry.” The ease of her voice surprises even her. No tremor. No strain. No bitterness.  
“Did you have something you needed to say? Did you have a reason why this wedding should not proceed?”  
She feels Skills jab her in her back.  
“Um … is that where you’re up to? Really?”  
“Yes, miss. I had just asked if anyone herein knew of any reason … and you stood up.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry. That was … unintentional,” she says with a puzzled expression.  
“You don’t have a reason?” the minister presses.  
She takes one last look at Lucas Scott, who is silently pleading with her to say the words that will free him. She smiles a small, sad smile at him and looks back at the officiant.  
“No sir,” she says clearly, “I’m very sorry. This was just a moment of very unfortunate timing. Another moment of unfortunate timing. I don’t wish to give a reason why this ceremony shouldn’t proceed and I apologise for the interruption, I just need to go and take care of someone very important.” Me, she thinks to herself. Me. I need to go and take care of me. “Please excuse me.”  
And she steps out of that pew into the aisle, turns on her very elegant heel, shoots a wink at Brooke Davis and blows a kiss to Skills Taylor, squares her shoulders and walks down the aisle out of the church and down the path to her car, all without a backward glance.  
In the car, she sits for moment, her slim fingers wrapped around the wheel, thinking about where she wants to go and what she wants to do when she gets there. Her phone buzzes and she checks it, the newly arrived text making her smile. Well, there it is then. That’s where she’s going. She taps the steering wheel briskly a couple of times, cranks up the music (her latest signing, sounding fabulous even if she says so herself) and lets that smile spread broadly across her face.  
“You and me, baby,” she says to her trusty old Comet, “we’re going for a good, long drive.”

WEDDING PLUS 1 DAY  
“P. It’s me. Where are you? When I said to call me later, I meant the same day, ie yesterday.”  
“Sawyer, you’re a fucking warrior. Proudest I’ve ever been of you. Don’t stay away too long.”  
“Skinny girl. You okay? Drop me a text. Two letters. O and K. Just so I know you’re alive.”

WEDDING PLUS 2 DAYS  
“Peyton. Seriously? I let you walk out of that church because you looked good and I thought you were okay. Sort of. Finally. Where the hell are you?”

WEDDING PLUS 3 DAYS  
“Sawyer? Nate. Punish my idiot brother all you want, but not the rest of us. We miss you. Brooke’s a mess. It’s fucking chaos here. Get your sweet ass back to town.”

WEDDING PLUS 4 DAYS  
“P. Sawyer. C’mon Baby Girl, one text. Two letters. O and K. We all need to stop seeing visions of your body, as fine as it is, lying in a ditch somewhere. One text. C’mon.”

WEDDING PLUS 5 DAYS  
“Peyton. It’s Haley. I … don’t know why I’m calling really. I’m the last person you want to talk to. Well … second to last maybe. He … broke down. He told me everything. How ... awful he’s been to you. Peyton, I’m sorry. I was unfair to you. So unfair. Can you … I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but can you just let Nathan know you’re okay? He’s being all staunch and saying you’re fine but I know he’s worried sick.”

WEDDING PLUS 6 DAYS  
“P? Just call someone. It doesn’t need to be me. I know I made you go to that stupid wedding. I know I pushed you too hard. But I’m just so sick of him making you sad. I thought that D-day, and by D-day I mean W-day as in wedding, but … you probably got that. Anyway … I thought it would make you push through all the crap like you always do, you know? I love you. You’re my P. Sawyer. I’m your B. Davis. Call someone … and by someone you know I mean call me.”

WEDDING PLUS 7 DAYS  
“Peyton. I’m pulling out the emotional blackmail. My son misses you. Jamie wants to know where his cool Aunt P is. I want to know where my cool best friend is. I … just ... fuck it, Sawyer! Just call me. Or someone.”

WEDDING PLUS 8 DAYS  
“Alright, Sawyer. We’ve tried the coordinated roster of just one of us trying to get you each day for a week. Now we’ll all leave you alone. We all got together at the Rivercourt today and we agreed. We’ll leave you alone if you send one text to one of us. Send the text or we’re all going to bombard you. We’re meeting at Tric tonight at 8. If no one’s heard by then, the barrage begins. Lucky me got to be the one to tell you. Just ‘cos I could talk you out of your shitty moods back in high school when we were dating, they think I can still do it now. Obviously forgetting that it didn’t actually involve any talking back then. That what this is about? You want me to employ those magical techniques again? Seriously, Haley’s feeling so guilty she’d probably give us a one-time only pass. Anyway … don’t shoot the messenger, alright?”

They’re all sitting, full glasses in front of them, but not one of them is actually drinking. 7.45. 7.46. 7.47.  
Haley’s phone rings and they all looked stunned. She was the last one they thought would get the call. She grabs it without checking the caller ID and answers slightly fearfully.  
“Hello?” She exhales and shakes her head at the group. “Lucas, I told you not to call me … I’ll call you when I’m a bit less angry with you … No! … Well, he’s here, that’s why … we’re all here, hoping like hell she’ll call one of us in the next ten … nine minutes … No. I won’t let you know … because you don’t deserve to know! Goodbye, Lucas. I’ll call you … sometime.”  
7.53. 7.53. 7.54.  
“Brooke, sweetie. Don’t cry.”  
“Tutor-Mom, I seriously dislike your best friend right now.”  
“Yeah, not overly fond of him myself at the minute, Tigger. And thank you for not saying hate. I’m sure you wanted to.”  
7.56. 7.57. 7.58.  
Owen approaches the table with the bar’s cordless phone in hand. Four pairs of eyes look at him hopefully.  
“Is it her?” Brooke whispers. He throws her a wink and hands the phone to Nathan.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi.”  
“Oh thank God,” he breathes, nodding at the rest of the group. “Where are you?”  
“At Derek’s.”  
“Derek’s,” he announces to the table. “Good. That’s really good. You okay?”  
“I’m great.”  
“I’m great, she says calmly,” he drawls, raising an eyebrow to the onlookers around the table. “More than a week, Sawyer. We’ve been going nuts here.”  
“I know. My ancient phone pretty much blew up without warning and I had to get this tekky, whizzy guy on the base to retrieve messages. It took him a while. Tell everyone I’m really sorry. I had no idea ‘til about an hour ago that everyone was going so crazy worrying.”  
“Well, of course we were, you idiot!”  
“Tell that gorgeous son of yours I’ll be back by Friday. And his cool Aunt P is sorry she made him worry.”  
“Okay. Any other messages?”  
“Who’s there?”  
“Brooke, Skills, Hales.”  
“Tell them all I love them and I’m totally fine and I’ll be back by Friday. I’m just spending time with my family.”  
“We’re your family, too, Peyt.”  
“I know. But none of you have a one week old daughter.”  
“Derek’s baby finally arrived?”  
“Yeah, she’s beautiful.”  
“Like her Aunt?”  
“Well, aren’t you the charmer. And Nathan? Seriously? Those magical techniques of yours didn’t actually work on me then, and they sure as hell wouldn’t work on me now.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that,” he chuckles, glad to hear her teasing tone. “You’re okay though? Really?”  
“Emily Peyton Sommers was born the same day I arrived. Two weeks late. Long, long labour; they’re all saying she waited for me. I’m just … loving spending time with someone who waited for me, Nate. The real world can wait for a few more days.”  
“Peyt … about the wedding ...”  
“Nope! Don’t wanna hear it. Gotta go! Back by Friday. Give my love to everyone and tell Haley that specifically does include her and tell Brooke it includes her most of all and tell yourself that’s platonic, best friend type love, you jerk! Bye.”

When she’s three quarters of the way home on Friday, she gets a text telling her she’d better hurry up and she’d better go straight to the Scott residence, ‘cos there’s a welcome back BBQ happening in her honour. And actually? She’s really keen to see them.  
She’s been there for a couple of hours, has scoffed one (okay, two) of Nathan’s delicious grilled burgers, is vaguely aware of an undercurrent of some sort but puts it down to them just wanting to be sure she really is alright, and is having a perfectly great time, when Deb arrives, returning Jamie after a day out. He spots Peyton and runs right past his parents with barely a sideways glance, both of whom who then have mock outrage written on their faces, and launches himself into Peyton’s waiting arms.  
“Aunt P! I missed you!”  
“James Lucas Scott. I missed you too! I drew you a ton of pictures of my trip, including all the cool stuff at the marine base.”  
“Cool! Can we look at them together tomorrow? ‘Cos there’s too many noisy people here right now and I’ll need to hear you properly when you tell me all about the base.”  
“We sure can,” she laughs. “I’ve kind of booked out the whole day for you. So … Mr Jamie Scott, do we have a date?”  
“Yes! And it’s good timing too, because I have to ask you something very important.”  
“Sounds serious,” she says with an appropriately serious tone.  
“You may need to think about it,” he warns.  
“You want to ask me now so I can consider it carefully and give you my 100% true answer tomorrow?”

“That’s a great idea!” the boy exclaims. “My Dad says giving the ladies time to think can be a very stra … strateg … a very good move.”  
“Is that right?” she laughs throwing Nathan a quirked eyebrow and a wink. “I think your Dad might have learnt a thing or two over the years. So … lay it on me, Jamie. I’m all ears.”  
“So ... seeing as though Uncle Lucas didn’t marry Aunt Lindsey after all, can you marry him and be my really and truly Aunt P and have my cousins in your tummy?”  
She stands and looks at the gathered group who all look more than a bit shamefaced. There wasn’t an exchange of I dos? And no one has seen fit to tell her that tiny, apparently irrelevant, piece of information? She squares her shoulders, takes a deep breath and throws a reproachful look at Haley, Brooke, Skills and Nathan, before crouching down in front of Jamie.  
“You know what, Jamie? I’m glad we agreed I should think about that question before I answer it. That is something that requires a lot of thinking and right now I think that that thinking needs to be done in a very quiet place with no one around me. And I think it needs to be done right now. So I’m going to go and do that thinking and I will see you bright and early tomorrow, young man. Can you be ready at 9?”  
“For you, I can,” he grins, completely oblivious to the nervous looks passing between the adults in the room.  
“Good. I’ll see you then, buddy. And make sure you feed Chester before I get here!”  
She throws a scathing look towards her friends then immediately heads towards the front door. Brooke and Haley both go to follow her, but Nathan holds out his arms and blocks both of them off, making sure they’ve stopped, then bolting out the door himself.  
“Sawyer. Hold up.”  
“Right. So now one of you wants to talk?” she accuses sarcastically.  
“To be fair, we all left a ton of …”  
“Where are you messages, none of which had the crucial piece of information that he didn’t say I do. I’m assuming that’s what happened? Or did Lindsey do a runaway bride impression?”  
“He called it off,” Nathan confirms. “And your problem is?”  
“Nathan!”  
“You had nearly two weeks of thinking it was done and dusted and you reached … equilibrium … and your head’s in a better place as a result, and you know it,” he says firmly, without a hint of apology.  
“That’s no …”  
“Excuse? No. But … we love you and you needed a circuit breaker to clear your head, and you needed to deal and start fresh.”  
“Right. So two weeks is long enough for me to get over it?”  
“I didn’t say get over it. I’m not saying that,” he says with compassion. “But it’s long enough to just get some space, and maybe be prepared to approach it differently.”  
“Why you?”  
“What?”  
“Why did you follow me out? Draw the short straw?”  
“Actually, smartypants, I held them out of the way,” he says proudly.  
“Why?”  
“’Cos I’m Switzerland.”  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m the only neutral one, Sawyer. Brooke’s living in Lucas and Peyton TLA land and always will. She’ll tell you to go get your broody boy and throw him on a bed, or some other crap. Haley will always, no matter how much she also loves you, want Lucas to be happy and will always take his side in the end, so she’ll tell you to forgive him and move on, and isn’t being together what’s important in the long run. Skills … well … I think Skills might actually secretly be hoping you’ll give up on Lucas and give him a shot.”  
“And you?”  
“Nah? I had my shot with you and I blew it,” he smirks.  
“Nathan, that’s not what I meant!”  
“I know,” he shrugs. “Couldn’t resist. So now what?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Sure you do,” he says with a saucy grin on his face.  
“Now you’re telling me to let him back in!?”  
“You two are meant to be. We all know it. You know it. And now he finally knows it too. Well. He always knew it. He’s admitting it now.”  
“He … he is?”  
“Yeah. Idiot. Took him long enough,” he says shaking his head. “And everyone said he was the smart Scott brother!” he quips, making her laugh.  
“Promise me one thing though,” he says.  
“What?”  
“You bloody well make him work for it,” he announces forcefully.  
“I’m not a game player, Nathan. I don’t …”  
“No. I know. I know that, Peyton. You’re the most forgiving, kind hearted … But don’t you dare just open your arms to him and let him walk in without fighting for you.”  
“Nathan ...” she protests again.  
“No! He’s my brother and I love him, but you’re my best friend and you’ve given me amazing advice when I’ve needed it and you’ve given me the Sawyer version of tough love when I’ve needed it, too. That’s what I’m trying to do here. I want him to be happy but not at your expense. I want you to be my sister-in-law, I do, but you’ll doubt his love and your worth forever if he doesn’t prove it to you. I know you and under all the feisty, confident bravado that insecurity is still there and you’ll maybe always believe you were his second choice, if you don’t make him prove you’re his only choice.”  
She stares at him wordlessly for several seconds and, just when he thinks she’s about to lambast him for butting in, she tips her head back and grins.  
“When did you get so smart?” she asks, shaking her head.  
“About the time you kicked me to the kerb, I think,” he admits.  
“Yeah. Haley worked some pretty good magic on you.”  
“She did. And she does. But some of that credit belongs to you too.”  
“I don’t think …”  
“Shut up. It’s true. We’ve already established I’m the smart one here. Now go. Do your thinking. And make sure it’s strong, Sawyer is hard to get so jump through some hoops Lucas Eugene thoughts.”  
She’s had a couple of drinks so she leaves her car, not particularly caring that it is blocking a couple of people in (they’ll figure it out; her bag, with car keys, is still inside), and she walks. She intends to head straight back to the place she still shares with Brooke but she somehow finds herself at the River Court, sitting on the bleachers - her back to the court that has witnessed so many significant moments over the years - watching the river and pondering Jamie’s piece of news, and Jamie’s father’s sage advice. Pondering her love, both romantic and platonic, of the Scott men; well, maybe just the ones under 30.  
And of course, when she’s been sitting there for a few minutes, or an hour, who knows, she hears the familiar thud of a basketball hitting the asphalt. She knows who it is, so she doesn’t even bother turning her head.  
“Peyton.”  
“Hi,” she replies after a couple of beats, still without turning.  
“You’re back,” he says, moving to stand near but not directly in front of her.  
“Apparently.”  
“Are you staying?”  
“Here? Now? No. I’m on my way home. Tree Hill in general? Yes. It’s my home as much as it is yours. If you can’t stand to see me around, then you’ll have to leave, ‘cos I’m not.”  
“Peyton,” he protests softly, “you know that’s not what I think.”  
“No, actually, I don’t. That’s how you’ve made me feel for months. But like I said, I’m going home.”  
“Peyton, please …”  
“Please what?”  
“Hear me out,” he pleads.  
“Not now,” she answers firmly.  
“When?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Is there any hope?” he asks wistfully, knowing he’s probably pushing his luck, but feeling that he must.  
“For what, Lucas?”  
“Us.”  
“Us? To be what?”  
“To be us again.”  
“You know what? I didn’t know until an hour or so ago,” she checks her watch quickly, “maybe less actually, that … after everything … after all your many declarations of I’m in love with her, Peyton … that you aren’t actually married to Lindsey. I have no idea what happened after I left the church other than that you called it off, nor do I know what I think about that. And at the moment, I don’t want to know either of those things.”  
“No one told you?” he asks, stunned.  
“No … well ... come to think of it, I guess maybe Nathan tried to but I cut him off.”  
“I …”  
“No. I don’t want to hear it right now.”  
“Someday?”  
“Risky word, Lucas.”  
“I know. But an important word. One that can be … misinterpreted and … misunderstood.” He speaks gently, persuasively and, of course, she knows what he’s saying.  
She stands and climbs down from the bleachers, really not sure what to say after that. She doesn’t want him to think she’s given up on him, but Nathan, God love him, is right. For once in his life, Lucas Scott needs to not take her for granted and prove himself.  
“Can you ever love me again?” he asks, desperately to fill the silence she leaves.  
“Again? No. Because I never actually stopped.”  
“Then we …”  
“No,” she says insistently and shaking her head for emphasis. “You need to leave me alone and sort your crap out, Lucas. You’re going to get one …” she holds her forefinger up in front of his face, “one more shot with me, but it’s not yet.”  
“When do you think ..?”  
“I don’t know. But I am not one for games Lucas, so when I know, you’ll know.”  
“Okay. I’ll … do better at that whole waiting for Peyton Sawyer thing, I promise,” he smiles, a little more confidence easing into his voice.  
“You better,” she warns.  
She turns and walks a few steps, then turns back.  
“Lucas?”  
“Peyton?”  
“Be warned; there will need to be serious wooing.”  
“I can woo,” he grins.  
“So I’ve seen when you’ve done it for the other women that have been your girlfriends,” she says archly, “but I wouldn’t actually know myself.”  
“Ouch,” he protests, placing his hand on his chest.  
“Yeah … that’s the proverbial truth hurting,” she quips.  
She’s almost started walking again when she adds “And Luke, I’m sure you’ll understand that once you do get that shot, you can expect to be wrong about pretty much everything for the first few weeks … or months even.”  
“Sounds perfect,” he nods.  
“It does, doesn’t it?” she laughs. “I love being right.”  
“Well, you were right about pretty much everything so … Peyton, I’m sorry … so, so sorry … and I appreciate the …”

“Actions speak louder than words but not nearly as often,” she interrupts, holding his blue gaze confidently.  
“Mark Twain,” he murmurs, with an appreciative nod.  
“Yes,” she agrees. “I thought you’d recognise it. Don’t tell me, Lucas, show me.”  
“I will.”  
“Good. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to be shown.”


End file.
